


无法独活的狼

by RalitoEnSalaa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, R18g, 三观不正, 内脏, 半强迫, 异物插入, 腿交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa
Summary: 离开了任何人就会变成这样。





	无法独活的狼

他很快发现这是梦。  
四周纯粹的黑暗延伸至失去距离感的远方，他在没有形体的实地上走了几步，脚步声空荡荡地回响。过去苏谛斯会将他拉进类似的地方，再前进几步，神殿废弃的轮廓就从虚无中浮上来，拼出大厅的样子。  
他继续向前走。黑暗没有动静，为他分开条道路，又隐秘地闭合。过了一会儿，前方出现了个模糊的轮廓，只是个侧影，沉重得几乎融进黑幕中，陌生也熟悉地可怕。是帝弥托利吗。他再靠近一些，金发的王储低着头，紧紧攥着一杆长枪，鲜艳的蓝披风被干涸的血色染透，如同雕像一动不动。  
贝雷特并不做梦。他从未做过自己的梦。反复出入别人主导的梦境世界，看那些记忆拼凑出基于现实的虚假景象。这里属于帝弥托利。他有些好奇。  
现在他们离得很近了，贝雷特能看清王储身上深色的铠甲同样浸饱了血，泛白的划痕和裂口布在表面。他的脸遮在凝固成一股股的头发后。  
他朝贝雷特扑来。浓重的血腥味灌进鼻腔，他们摔倒在地，帝弥托利跨坐他的腰，抓握长枪像抓握一把柄过长的短剑，对准他的脑袋刺下。  
“帝弥托利！”贝雷特喊道，双臂护住面孔。  
停下来了。他缓缓放下胳膊，枪头悬在眼前，尖端依然直冲眉心。帝弥托利无机质的瞳仁动了动，其中自己的倒影鲜明。他看上去年轻一些，皮肤仍富有光泽，骨骼的线条尚未坚硬，还在从少年蜕变，但是泥渍和血污下已经有风霜的痕迹。  
帝弥托利眨了下完整的两只眼睛，扔掉了武器。然后伸手捏住他的下巴。贝雷特张开嘴想说点什么，下一刻被狠狠啃上了嘴唇。  
帝弥托利？他睁大了眼，被学生的牙齿叼着下唇，像是要咬下来一样地嚼吸。他试着推开他，王储的身体拒绝移动分毫。然而年轻人的喉头敞开，只要他想就可以随时敲湿热的碎里头的那一小块致命的骨头，痛击喉结而逼退对方也轻而易举。  
他抽了抽手指。帝弥托利把嘴唇的纤薄皮肤啃出了血，急切地要用姆指撬开他的牙，仍旧是没说一句话。梦中的感觉会在现实延续吗？  
可能不会。他攥住衣角。  
裹了铠甲的手指难以打开牙关，他的学生很快放弃了，咬大下唇的伤口，又转去咬他的脸颊，在任何能够触及的皮肤上留下深深的齿痕，然后舔走渗出的血。仿佛他身上伏了只野兽，贝雷特张着眼看他，帝弥托利也是，无论下口多么狠厉，无论是刺咬耳垂还是下颚，那双眼睛始终死死凝视他的。  
不多时王储厌倦了只能触碰一小块地方，开始撕扯他的衣服，布料在蛮力之下悲叫着离开他的身体，被扔进黑暗中。  
他感到冷。  
帝弥托利是冷的。他的铠甲难以捂热，舌头留下的湿迹也轻易冷却。苏谛斯的梦总是朦胧，遗失的记忆下感情隐忍地渗透。他感到痛，然后冷得发颤。  
这让他下意识将手臂搁到小腹。帝弥托利正把牙齿陷进他的疤痕，那些皮肤割裂后愈合的仍然留下的不均痕迹，似乎要再度撕开他碎过的皮肉。他抓住他的手，挤进手指间，金属手铠剐蹭指节。  
王储把他的手扭到了个畸形的姿势，低下头咬开手腕的血管。红色液体像是几条溪流淌过肌理，在关节内侧凝滞了下，被追上来的利齿啃破。他的嗅觉习惯了血。帝弥托利啮食他的肩膀、锁骨，却放过了喉咙，浸透的舌头长长舔过他的喉骨，掺了唾液的血也是冰冷。  
但还是很疼。他身上很多地方在疼，所以被那双嘴唇触碰的时候不得不疼。  
帝弥托利掀翻他，强迫他的胸口紧贴地面，膝盖撑起屁股，暴露赤裸的下身。他的手始终被扣着，肩头反拧在身侧，要脱臼一般作响。贝雷特闭了闭眼，身后看不见的地方悉索响动，而后什么东西伸到了张开的双腿间。已经湿透了，蹭着他垂软的生殖器。  
那是帝弥托利的阴茎。  
他看着前方，黑暗后一无所有。王储试图关上他的腿，贝雷特挪动膝盖，让大腿根部夹住那根勃起的肉棍。他的学生开始用他的腿根泄欲。阴茎顶端滴落的前液只是蹭到他的下腹，干燥的会阴在反复磨拽下逐渐烧灼起来。但他有些硬了。  
他自己的阴茎慢慢充血，同样分泌出液体润滑，被抽插的时候和阴囊一起发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声。然后那些过多的从他的肚脐倒流至乳尖。  
帝弥托利摁下他的后脊，掌心固定蝴蝶骨，往前狠撞。贝雷特加重了呼吸，肋骨似乎被压得变形，挤到了肺叶。他的下身在剧烈的顶弄中不断抬高一点，腰折的角度越来越小，直到每一次他的膝盖都要离地再摔下。  
他在缺氧的边缘。大腿内侧过多的粘液淌下去，连在被迫操开的双膝间声响胶着。反拧的手臂已经失去了知觉。  
帝弥托利射到他小腹上。他在他腿根停留了一会儿，随即掐着他的后颈，将他再次掀过身。  
  
***  
  
他敲响帝弥托利的房门。  
“谁？”  
“是我。”贝雷特回答。  
“……滚开。”  
“大家在等你。”  
门开了。王储的脸比梦中年长，眼下挂着青灰。  
他盯着贝雷特没有说话。然后转头推开他的肩膀率先往会议室去。  
贝雷特跟上。肩上不存在的齿痕幻影般疼痛。嘴唇也是。  
  
***  
  
和上次一样，他站在黑暗中。  
帝弥托利的背影远远有个轮廓，他向其走过去，脚步喀哒喀哒地响。他艳蓝的披风不见了，铠甲换了一套，不过是同样的深色。头发长了些，尾端被血一缕缕粘在外铠上。他低着头，肩膀不平稳地耸动，手里抓着什么东西。  
贝雷特走到他身后。铁锈味像是凝成了实体，浓郁得呼吸都有些艰难。  
“帝弥托利。”贝雷特说，手搭上对方的肩头。王储停下所有动作，仿佛被定住一样。他慢慢转过头。凌乱的金发后，右眼只剩一个血窟窿。贝雷特垂下眼，看清了他手里拿的东西。  
一枚箭矢，上头戳着只干瘪的眼球，连带着神经，晶状体从豁口一滴滴掉出来。  
帝弥托利扑倒他，扯开他的衣服，贝雷特分开腿，让对方冰冷的硬壳卡进来。他很快一丝不挂，被咬上因为寒意充血的乳尖。牙齿齐根埋进肉里，磕到骨头。胸口在疼。胸前啃噬的力道仿佛要分离那块软肉，仿佛要吞吃下去。舌头舔过肿胀的肉粒，又去吸另一边，草草留下数个交叠的咬痕，继续向下打开新的豁口。  
他在他肚脐停下。那里有道横跨腹腔的切口，割开了肌肉和装着内脏的薄膜，将肚脐分成愈合后不规整的两瓣。滑腻的舌尖钻进那个小孔，像蛇一样碰到里面的疤，尖牙刺进外部薄弱的皮肤。那是很久以前了。但是折进隐秘的新生地方稚嫩，未经折磨，他想起塞回掉落的脏器，肠子和肾紧密纠缠，滑溜溜的表皮几乎脱手而出。  
帝弥托利沿着他曾经的开口咬下去。如果他手里有把刀，指尖生长利爪，就能嚼食柔软的内里。他别过头。  
王储直起身子，解开下身的链甲，握着坚硬的阴茎往他屁股里塞。湿滑的顶端从肛口擦到阴囊或者尾椎。他第一次被操，狭窄得无法塞进去。帝弥托利低声咆哮，压下他的大腿，穿戴铠甲的手找到他的穴口。  
迟钝的冷硬尖端往里开扩，挤开那块脆弱的地方像是撬开壳，湿软的肉还黏连在内侧。  
第二根手指插进去时容易一些，虽然血液的润滑微乎其微。两根金属手指并拢了，然后如同剪刀般撑开干涩的穴肉。他的腹部在发抖。不适应从未受过的伤。几次抽插后，他的学生用生殖器替换下手指。  
进入的过程缓慢，他试图放松穴口，但是身体僵硬地拒绝。对方一点点推进来，贴合的肠壁被缓缓捅开，最后湿热地裹住那根肉棍。帝弥托利开始干他。每次摩擦都撕裂一次，血带进直肠，和前液一起捣到深处。  
贝雷特低头。那张苍白的脸上铺着蛛网般的血痕，右眼的孔洞流淌，仅剩的左眼盯着他，动作时右边裸露的神经也跟着无用地挤弄。身体里的东西有柔软的意味，处子夹得太紧了。但是帝弥托利抓握他的胯骨，提起他的下半身毫不在乎地钉到自己阴茎上。  
他反曲起腰像条弯折的柳枝，只有后脑、肩头、和一根鸡巴支撑。被轻飘飘地拖拽身体，刺入时却重得麻木，单纯被使用内部唤起那根老二。他夹紧对方的腰，小腿在背后扣起。头朝下的姿势让眼前多蒙了层黑暗，也许因为缺氧，也许只是失血，从他下身被凿开的入口争先恐后地涌出。  
梦中昏迷的人会不会在现实醒来？帝弥托利撞进软糯的肠壁，精液倒灌到结肠口。移动时液体微弱地摇晃。年轻人没等待再次勃起，俯下身又一次干进他体内，咬住他带血的乳尖，铠甲边缘压迫他始终没有动静的阴茎。  
  
***  
  
他拿起刀叉，知道帝弥托利在看。  
王储独自坐在角落的桌子，一只眼并不隐晦地射过来。贝雷特有时来到食堂，有时不。但帝弥托利一直在。  
他对上他的视线。腹腔仿佛打开道伤口，撒出滚烫的内脏。其中直肠饱胀。  
  
***  
  
他在看见帝弥托利前先闻到血。那味道过于浓稠，几个呼吸后变成一股怪异的腥气，仿佛持续了三天的战场。  
这次金发王储正面对着他，低垂的长发落下新鲜的血，滴到染作殷红的里衣，双脚赤裸，手中一把短剑挂了尚留余温的肉块。眼中失序的光如捕食者闪动。  
贝雷特向他走去。  
“帝弥托利。”他说。对方抬起手，放到他的胸口，把他推倒在地。  
剑尖抵上他的下巴，将他的头颅顶起，一点点陷进去，分开肌肉的声音在颅骨内格外清晰，刺入口腔前停下。帝弥托利盯着他的眼睛，右边的眼眶愈合得完好，凹陷的眼皮有一丝合不拢的漆黑的缝。他抽出剑，贴着咽喉的皮肤伸入领口，开始切割布料。  
年轻人的手法不够精巧，但是足够熟练。先割开衣领，再从胸膛中间一层层划开衣料，在肋骨围拢的缺口留下一条细细的深刻血线。然后是两只胳膊，从肩头拉到手腕。然后是腰跨，从突起的胯骨分两个圆弧。然后是双腿，从内侧经过膝盖，停在脚踝骨。  
这如同做一件标本，剥一个水果，接下来是刺穿手脚，或者分离皮肤。贝雷特被翻过去，完整而赤裸地掉出来。他感到什么冰冷的东西滑下脊椎，挤进臀缝，在肛口潮湿干涩地顶进去。  
梦中的身体会不会有被操过的记忆？他绷住腿根。剑柄左右挪动着试图再前进一些，但他太紧了。每次移动都像是从一整块撬开细微的裂缝，流出血液打湿会阴和一小片穷尽的黑暗。  
帝弥托利很快失去了耐心。他被掐着脖子，后背撞进一个带进湿冷的怀抱。  
那些血已经冷透，可多得无法干涸。他的头靠在王储的锁骨。一块皮肤，一片指甲，还是一团脂肪与筋络纠缠的肉蹭着腰窝。那把短剑被裸露的手掌握着刃，圆钝的柄端因为反复使用和混在一起的血光滑。  
贝雷特打开腿。剑柄消失在柔软的阴茎下，强行塞入时比之前容易，推开狭小的入口，把握的地方缠了麻布，粗粝却更纤细。帝弥托利攥着剑刃用柄干他，锋利的金属被骨头卡着，嘎吱作响。另一只手穿过他的腋下，指尖挖进肋骨间细长的伤口，被血肉咬合着抽插，  
布料的材质刮擦穴口，但是顶端毫无阻碍地捅开肠道。他在某一时刻似乎全然放松下来，难以感受裂缝密集到碎裂后的操弄。直到他的学生试图将阴茎一同插进来。肉质的器官戳着肛口，挤进去不多就再无法前进。  
帝弥托利扯出短剑，充血的生殖器填回去外翻出的直肠内壁。贝雷特侧过脸，眼前年轻人的脖颈上有几滴干掉的血，被擦成浅淡的长痕，只剩斑斑点点的轮廓。他被握住膝下抬起来，干进卷缩的腹腔，先前苏醒的再度沉寂下去，听见整副脏器被鸡巴拖出来又塞回去的声响。  
  
***  
  
他看着帝弥托利跨下马背，抽出腰间的短剑。  
斜阳让草木和尸体镀了橙红的光彩，他把刃抵到那个被火焰炸没了一半身子的士兵喉头。暴露的气管一张一合，动脉一股一股流出泛金的血。王储用手指掀开松动的皮肤，找到静脉，缓慢地切断。血咕噜咕噜往外冒。  
贝雷特拔剑了结他的折磨。  
帝弥托利轻哼。手中缠绕剑柄的麻布饱饮深红。  
  
***  
  
他被空无一物的黑暗包裹。  
帝弥托利依然在那里。他的梦并不复杂，织起来的只有冰冷、疼痛、血腥和黑暗。  
贝雷特一步步向他走去。现在的他几乎像是现实了，一套深灰的铠甲，一条鲜蓝的披风，手持一杆长枪，右眼藏在金发和眼罩后。血的气息已经隐去。  
他来到他身侧。  
“帝弥托利。”贝雷特说。  
他看着他的学生缓缓转过头，等待被扑倒的瞬间。  
“为什么会见到你呢。”帝弥托利说。他松开手，长枪摔进深不见底的黑暗。  
这是他第一次说话。贝雷特正要开口，被拉着胳膊拽入一个吻。他含着他的嘴唇，舔开不知抗拒的唇缝，从牙齿之间缠上舌尖。一只手环握他的后颈，一只手臂绕过他的腰，帝弥托利吻他。侧过头让嘴唇的角度贴合，用了些力所以勾着他的牙床，扫过他的软腭。  
贝雷特没有闭眼，但是帝弥托利有。他看见他弓弯下脊背，金色的睫毛抖动，根部带着湿润的痕迹。  
王储很快退开了，牵扯出一丝断裂的线。又很快将面庞埋进贝雷特的肩膀。  
“我真的好差劲啊，”他说，声音在布料中闷闷的，“为什么会见到你呢。”  
他笑了两声，肩头耸动，铠甲磕到一起呯当响。  
“大家都死了。都为我死了。我什么也没做到，所以为什么还会梦见到你？”他顿了顿，“因为你也死了吗？”  
他揪紧他的衣服，将脸埋得更深。  
“那我每天居然都想这样的事。”  
贝雷特抱住他。  
“果然只是梦，”他笑，手臂的力道仿佛要勒断他的身体，“为什么你没来救我。为什么？为什么没人在我身边？”  
帝弥托利带着他倒下，骑跨在他身上，手掌找到脖颈死死掐住。眼前飞快褪色，贝雷特抬起手，最终放下。  
“不要再出现在我的梦里了，”他的学生低笑，小臂因为用力过度颤抖，“无论你是不是亡魂……不要、再出现在我的梦里了。”  
  
***  
  
他在训练场的一角找到帝弥托利。  
王储坐在磨刀石前，锋利一把短剑。  
“帝弥托利。”贝雷特说。  
对方没回头，只是专注于刃在圆盘上擦出的火花。手柄换了新的抹布，末端的半圆因为多年使用光滑发亮。过了会儿，年轻人停下来，反握着柄拿到眼前端详。剑面如镜折射他的独眼和午后的太阳。  
“我会等你的，”贝雷特说，对着他剑上的目光，“所以我希望你也可以等我。”  
帝弥托利不说话，掀起衣角擦拭护手和刃间干涸的深褐色痕迹。  
明白不会有答复，贝雷特转过身往回走。不多时听见磨刀声再次响起。  
  
***  
  
他知道这是梦。  
四周围绕的黑暗轻薄若无物，帝弥托利在不远的地方。全身落血。  
贝雷特站在原地。他看着王储染红了的头皮，金发湿成缕，垂落的发梢和长枪尖端一起静悄悄落血。  
一开始成串，再变成断续的线。滴。答。滴。直到流干了。他等待梦境结束。  
突然他的学生抬起头。  
老师，他看出他的口型说。  
  
***  
  
他不出意料地在大教堂看到帝弥托利。  
大部分修道院已经清理出来了，但是毁坏得彻底的地方因为人手不足，有些废墟至今还堆放在原地。  
帝弥托利总会来到这里，不亲近也不理会任何人。贝雷特走过去。即使穹顶塌陷了，空间也空荡得足以回响。金发王储背朝着他，对脚步声毫无所觉。似乎在与前方的空气交流。最后争吵。  
他的声音击出回音，听不清说什么。  
贝雷特注视他的动作，又靠近了几步。那个背影隐约和梦中重叠。  
是在和亡魂交流吗？他停下脚步。  
于是转身离开。  
  
***  
  
他再也没做过梦。


End file.
